


we can't make any promises now can we, babe? (but you can make me a drink)

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: Lydia leaves Stiles with a kiss on the jaw and goes to find Allison who gasps at the sight of her best friend.“I’ve missed you!” The taller girl bubbles sweetly, hugging Lydia until it’s almost a struggle to breathe.Lydia smiles. “It’s only been a few hours, sweetheart.”“Still, all these fake smiles for pictures are making me tired and I could really use the company of my best girlfriend.” Allison says, pulling away.“How are things with you and Stiles? Is he settled in his new job yet?”“Hmm. No, I don’t think he’s ever been settled though.” Lydia confesses with a hint of disappointment because she thought he’d settle when they started dating at the end of senior year, and then when they moved into together in NYC, and then and then and then. He never did.“Hm. Well, maybe he’ll settle when you guys get married.”“At this point it’s more like if we get married-- he hasn’t even popped the question yet.”





	we can't make any promises now can we, babe? (but you can make me a drink)

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's actually kind of funny how I went into this fic with the idea being that I would try writing something more...sexy and that would go along with Dress by Taylor Swift, but I had my faves off reputation playing in the back and Delicate came on and suddenly...well, the rest is history. I really ought to learn to plan out fics instead of winging them. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy! :D 
> 
> The bridesmaids are Kira, Malia, and Lydia and they're all wearing matching outfits so if you wanna see their outfits. https://www.dressforthewedding.com/short-strapless-peach-bridesmaid-dress/
> 
> Alllison's wedding dress is the third one on the page, it's also called Arabella in case you're not sure. https://www.dressforthewedding.com/wedding-dresses-anne-barge-fall-2018/

His eyes capture hers from across the room in a way that makes her knees a little weak when she goes to walk toward him. It’s funny how he still manages to create a fire under her skin even after being together for six years.

 

Her lips connect with his mouth softly. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, this is great, isn’t it?” Stiles asks beaming at her.

 

“Yeah, Allison really knows how to throw a wedding.” Isaac says, coming up to them with a glass of whiskey on ice in hand.

 

Stiles immediately rolls his eyes at the werewolf. To which Lydia rubs his arm to get him in a better mood.

 

“Hey, how’s everything?” Scott wonders having been busy taking pictures for the last half hour on the other side of the room.

 

“Great.”

 

“Best wedding ever, buddy.” Stiles answers.

 

Lydia leaves Stiles with a kiss on the jaw and goes to find Allison who gasps at the sight of her best friend.

 

“I’ve missed you!” The taller girl bubbles sweetly, hugging Lydia until it’s almost a struggle to breathe.

 

Lydia smiles. “It’s only been a few hours, sweetheart.”

 

“Still, all these fake smiles for pictures are making me tired and I could really use the company of my best girlfriend.” Allison says, pulling away.

 

“How are things with you and Stiles? Is he settled in his new job yet?”

 

“Hmm. No, I don’t think he’s ever been _settled_ though.” Lydia confesses with a hint of disappointment because she thought he’d settle when they started dating at the end of senior year, and then when they moved into together in NYC, and then and then and _then_. He never did.

 

“Hm. Well, maybe he’ll settle when you guys get married.”

 

“At this point it’s more like _if_ we get married-- he hasn’t even popped the question yet.”

 

“Really?!”

 

Lydia holds up her left hand, still free from a diamond ring on the finger next to her pinky.

 

She watches Allison’s lips twist while she thinks, “Let’s dance!” she finally exclaims almost a minute later.

 

Before Lydia even has time to protest, Allison is pulling her by wrist and running toward Kira and Malia to collect them as well.

 

The four girls kick their heels off and lose their bodies to the beat of 22, the short skirts of the bridesmaids dresses coming up almost enough to give everyone in the room a show, but not quite. While Allison’s long skirt nearly trips them as it spins across the floor.

 

A few songs later, the boys step onto the dance floor each taking a girl to dance with. Mason dances with Malia because Corey couldn’t make it so somehow it was decided that he’d be Malia’s date. Kira came with Isaac, which now that Lydia thinks about it, is an odd pair. Kira’s so short compared to Isaac with the top of her head only just reaching his shoulders.

 

Lydia leans her face into the curve of his neck, she smiles, as they sway to the music all the pieces fall right into place.

 

“Stiles?” her voice is tiny against the song, her eyes full of fear and her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

 

“Yeah?” he asks with knitted brows.

 

Lydia swallows, thickly, her arms resting around his neck. “We’ve been dating since the end of high school, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” he smiles.

 

So if you’re aware, then why haven’t you put a ring on my finger yet, you idiot? She wants to scream. “And we live together, don’t you think maybe it’s time we-”

 

“...Oh.”

 

Bingo.

 

“Um, I was thinking we’d actually talk about that soon.”

 

That sounds a lot like he doesn’t want to commit, and Lydia thought she was the one with commitment issues.

 

“I kinda like where we are now,” he continues, “so why ruin it by getting married, you know?”

 

Lydia can feel her heart turning to ice, and to think she was just a melted puddle in his arms only a few moments ago. She unhooks her arms from around his neck and tries to not let the tears burning at her lashes fall as she stomps away through the crowd of people dancing.

 

“Lydia, wait!” She hears him yell, but she drowns it out and focuses on making her feet hit the ground harder as she starts to run.

 

She finds herself outside in the rain on a bench with no shoes or jacket on, heaving loudly because she thought Stiles would want to marry her. After all, he’s been in love with her since they were nine years old.

 

“Lydia,” his voice is pained as he tries to sneak up on her.

 

“Go away.” she says, shooing him away with her purse because apparently she decided to grab that on her way out but not something to protect her from the chill of night.

 

“I’m not going anywhere until you smile.”

 

She just cries harder.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- well, okay, so maybe I did mean that, but I still love you more than anything, you know that!” He sits down next to her, removing his blue tux jacket and offering it to her.

 

She glances up at him through her lashes as he lays the jacket on top of her shoulders. “I’m still mad at you,” she threatens weakly.

 

“I know.”

 

“I just thought-” she hiccups.

 

“Lydia, I love you-- like, so so much. I guess part of me is still worried this is all just a dream I’m gonna wake up from because there’s no way you really love me enough to want a future with me.” All the while he never makes eye contact with her, Lydia guesses that if he did he’d realize how stupid he sounds.

 

“Stiles, I opened a rift into another universe to get you back-- of _course_ I want a future with you!” she playfully slaps the back of his head.

 

His gaze meets hers.

 

“But I understand if you’re not ready yet, so maybe we can’t make any promises right now, but you can make me a drink.” she says, making reference to the fact he works as a mixologist at one of the dive bars on the East Side.

 

He nods, slowly, giving her a small upward curl of his lips and then offers his hand as he stands.

 

She takes it and they head inside.

 

They sneak behind the bar and Stiles throws together a fruity cocktail that Lydia sips on for the next half hour before they get back on the dance floor.


End file.
